deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Common Terms
Deck Heroes players have their own unique vocabulary for a number of frequently discussed issues, skills, creatures and more. Since it can be difficult to stay current on all of the terminology, especially for new players, the following compendium of common terms and their meanings has been added to the Wiki. Deck Heroes Abbreviations and Acronyms In alphabetical order: * 4th - "Fourth Skill" for evolved Creatures. * alt - "Alternate Account" or "Alternate Guild" that is not someones first and primary account or guild. * bb - "Battleblow" is a skill that has a 50% chance to dramatically increase ATK. * bb8 - "Battleblow 8" is commonly used for melds, found on Alert Guard. * crit - "Critter". Referring to creatures. * dev - "Developers" may refer to the creators of Deck Heroes or to the publisher IGG. * DH - "Deck Heroes" generally, rarely it can also mean Devil Hunter. * DR - "Dragon Rider" * f2p - "Free to Play" refers to a player that doesn't pay money to play the game, sometimes excluding Star Membership. * fa - "Frost Armor". * fb - "Flame Brave" generally, sometimes referring to "Facebook". * gb - "Guild Battles". * gm - "Great Mystic" generally, although sometimes also "Guild Map" or "Guild Master". * gw - "Guild Wars" also known as Guild Battles. * hb - "Horned Beast". * i - "Immunity" generally used before a Creature name or abbreviation and including the skill level. * i7 - "Immunity 7" is commonly used for melds, found on Horned Beast. * i9 - "Immunity 9" is extremely powerful Immunity, found on Spider Queen and Abaddon. * IGG - "I Got Games". The company that created Deck Heroes. * im & imm & immu - "Immunity" and sometimes followed by the skill level. * KQ - "Killer Queen" * ✪NFS - "No F@(king Sleep" is a guild known for creating the Fan Forums. * op - "Overpowered". Refers to some aspect of the game (most commonly a hero or creature) that is so powerful that it gives the user an unfair advantage. * p2w - "Pay to Win" refers to a player or the concept of spending money in order to get far ahead in the game. * pl - "Phantom Liege" * pm - "Private Message" generally using the in-game chat. * proc - "Programmed Random Occurrence". Sometimes used as a replacement for "trigger". * qt - "Queen Temptress" is a 4-star Creature with exceptional Rage manipulation. * qtr - "Queen Temptress" creature evolved and melded with Retreat. * ℜ★ - "Royal" is a powerful guild in Deck Heroes. * RNG - "Random Number Generator" or the digital dice deciding your luck in Deck Heroes. * rqt - "Queen Temptress" creature evolved and melded with Retreat. * sac - "Sacrifice" creature skill. * sac8 - "Sacrifice 8" is commonly used for melds, found on Venom Tyrant. * sm - "Swordmaster" * sq - "Spider Queen" * ss - "Stoneskin" generally, although sometimes refers to "Spirit Siren"". * stab - "Stabthrough" creature skill, but sometimes referring to a Hero-Killer deck type. * staboid - "Graboid" creature evolved and melded with "Stabthrough", usually equipped with a Stabthrough Rune. * tw - "Taiwanese" is generally referring to the server, which is the first to see updates. * VM - "Victrix Mortalis" is a guild made popular by Stargater07's Youtube channel. * WK - "Wight Knights" is a powerful guild in Deck Heroes. Deck Heroes Frequently Used Terms In alphabetical order: * BlueStacks - An Android Emulator for Windows computers. * Board Control - Refers to a concept in many card games about keeping as little enemy creatures on the board as possible. * Buff - A change to a card or strategy which makes it more effective or desirable. * Exploit - An unintended way of accomplishing a task or using a feature. For example, an incredibly common exploit is to manipulate the power of your deck so that you find weaker opponents when participating in Raids. * Hero Killer - Refers to a deck or card that is focused on destroying the enemy Hero instead of the Creatures. * LINE - An chat app commonly used by guilds on Deck Heroes to communicate. * Low Power Deck - Is a deck with intentionally Low Deck Power, and allows for players to fight players much weaker than them especially in Raids and Heist events. * Nerf - A change to a card or strategy that makes it less effective or desirable. "Hard Nerfs" refer to literal cuts in the effectiveness or power of skills, while "Soft Nerfs" refer to minor alterations of game mechanics or strengthening of counter-mechanics that diminish the power of the nerfed card or strategy. * Overpowered - Refers to a card or strategy which is too effective. It should be expected that overpowered cards or strategies will be nerfed at some point. * Rage Control - Refers to keeping the enemy hero below the max (100) amount of rage, so that their skill cannot be triggered. * Tapjoy - A 3rd party marketing program that offers gems in exchange for your information and participating. * Whale - Commonly used to refer to a P2W player who has a lot of rare cards and heroes. Category:Common Category:General Gameplay Category:Basics